


Эхо беззвучной песни

by Маленькая сосна (Small_pine)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Season/Series 08, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_pine/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F%20%D1%81%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BD%D0%B0
Summary: Написано по заявке:АУ 8-го сезона. Сэм не искал Дина или Кевина по весьма уважительной причине: у него посттравматическая амнезия, и он не помнит последние семь-восемь лет, он считает, что был в 2005/2006. Он провел год, пытаясь понять, что случилось со всеми, кого он помнит еще живыми.





	Эхо беззвучной песни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Echo of a Silent Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586325) by [monicawoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe). 



Дин заметил, как только обнял Сэма. Может, даже еще раньше. Как-то тот неправильно реагировал.

Их дикий образ жизни не давал покоиться с миром, так что они уже несколько раз проходили воссоединение: после того, как один пробыл мертвым целое лето, и после нескольких попаданий в другие измерения. Даже не имея души, Сэм попытался изобразить энтузиазм. Сейчас же Дин увидел какую-то смесь замешательства и страха.

\- Сэмми, с тобой все нормально?

Сэм кивнул, и несколько прядей упали ему на глаза.

\- Я просто… просто удивлен, что ты вернулся. Я… То есть я _рад_. Где ты был?

\- В Чистилище.

\- В Чистилище?

\- Да.

Сэм присутствовал при том, как они закололи Дика - тот взорвался, или схлопнулся, или что там еще с ним случилось, и их с Касом закинуло в Монстерлэнд. Сэм же видел. Как он мог не знать?

\- Как ты выбрался?

Дин пока не был готов говорить на эту тему.

\- Нашел одну щель. Устал дожидаться, пока ты меня вытащишь.

\- А-а, - Сэм неловко опустил взгляд. - Я должен был тебя вытащить?

Дин уставился на него.  
\- Да, ты меня вытаскиваешь, а разве нет? Мы так действуем. Один умирает или попадает в ад или куда-нибудь еще, а другой находит способ его вернуть. Мы всегда так поступали.

Сэм наморщил лоб:  
\- Я думал, из ада тебя забрал ангел?

“Ангел?”

\- Да, ангел. Кас.

\- А-аа.

Почти полминуты Дин ждал - ждал, что Сэм спросит, выбрался ли Кас вместе с ним. Не дождался: тот просто стоял, словно стараясь придумать, что сказать.

\- Есть хочешь? - спросил Сэм с надеждой.

Дин кивнул. Он начал подозревать, что случайно угодил в какой-нибудь параллельный мир вместо нормального. Что-то было ужасно не так, но он нутром чувствовал, что действовать надо аккуратно. Сэм выглядел настороженно, к тому же Дин и правда умирал от голода, он несколько месяцев не ел приличной пищи.

 

*******

 

\- Как тебе было в Чистилище? - спросил Сэм, когда оба заказали еду.

\- Там… жесть, - пожал плечами Дин. - Не так, как в Аду, но, с другой стороны, с адом не сравнится ничто, - он послал Сэму понимающий взгляд, но реакции не получил, и это пугало. Может, Сэм и старался изо всех сил вытеснить ад из памяти, но у него в жизни бы не получилось сделать это настолько хорошо. Это просто невозможно. - Чего я все-таки не понимаю, так это куда потом девались все те клыкастые, оборотни и зубастики, которых я там убивал. Я к тому, что никого из них по второму разу не встречал, но, если это место, куда монстры попадают после смерти… - Дин умолк, так как им принесли заказ.

Вежливо улыбнувшись официантке, Сэм взял соломку картошки-фри со своей тарелки.

Дин не помнил, как давно не ел, пока не почувствовал запах мяса и сыра. Внезапно ощутив жуткий голод, он слопал половину бургера, и только тогда заметил неправильность.

\- Так, хватит.

Сэм беспокойно посмотрел на тарелку Дина:  
\- Плохой бургер?

\- Нет, хороший. Вообще-то даже отличный, - он указал на тарелку Сэма с точно таким же чизбургером: - Но с каких это пор у нас одни и те же вкусы?

Тот пожал плечами:  
\- Захотелось бургера.

\- Ты? Мистер Я-ем-кроличью-еду? - Дин еще откусил от своего, наслаждаясь вкусом, и смотрел, как ест Сэм. Что-то определенно было не так.

 

******

 

\- Что тут случилось, пока меня не было? - спросил Дин, когда они вернулись в хижину Руфуса. - Ты выглядишь странно. То есть… даже для тебя - странно.

Сэм сглотнул. Он выглядел так, будто хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Потом твердо посмотрел на Дина.

\- Я забыл.

\- Столько всего произошло? Расскажи тогда хотя бы самое основное.

\- Нет, я имею в виду, что я _забыл_. Всё, - Сэм подошел к дивану и сел.

\- В каком смысле - всё? - Дин поставил упаковку пива на журнальный столик и скрестил ноги.

\- После того, как ты исчез… я как-то добрался сюда. В хижину. Но так и не вспомнил, как здесь очутился или что делал. Последнее, что помню - как иду домой с социологии, - он вскинул взгляд на Дина. - В Стэнфорде.

У Дина на загривке высыпали мурашки.

\- Так ты что - не помнишь последние восемь лет?!

Сэм сглотнул и кивнул. У него был почти пристыженный вид.

\- Я едва узнал себя в зеркале. Пытался понять, где я нахожусь, где Джесс. Пытался позвонить тебе, папе…

\- На мой номер 2005 года?

\- Все номера, которые я знал, не работали. Все, - Сэм покачал головой. У меня было чувство, что я схожу с ума. А потом я нашел это, - Сэм кивнул на маленький столик справа от себя, на сложенные стопкой дневники - один отца и все три Бобби.

\- Ты прочел их?

\- Дважды, целиком, - дернул ртом Сэм. - Бобби тоже умер, да?

Дин уставился на брата.

\- И отец, и Джесс, - продолжил Сэм. Он знал ответ, и явно ему было нелегко произнести это, не говоря уже о том чтобы принять. - Джесс… умерла точно так же, как мама.

\- Да, - Дин повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Сэма, стараясь придумать, что он может или должен сказать. Когда Сэм получил душу обратно, у него тоже была своего рода амнезия, и вернувшиеся воспоминания почти разрушили его. Что случится, когда плотина рухнет в этот раз?

\- Сэм, она…

\- Она умерла из-за меня, - Сэм достал один из дневников Бобби, самый нижний из стопки, и раскрыл: “Всё, через что прошли бедные мальчишки, всё случилось из-за того, что Сэма предназначили в сосуды Люцифера. А теперь он собирается сказать ему “да”, впустить в себя дьявола, потому что считает, что действительно может победить его. Сначала я пытался отговорить его, но не знаю, какой еще у нас есть выбор”. Сэм перевернул страницу и провел пальцем по листу:  
\- Почему ты здесь?

Дин растерялся от вопроса.  
\- Я же сказал, я нашел оттуда выход.

\- Нет, я имею в виду, почему ты здесь, со мной? Как только можешь смотреть на меня после всего, что я сотворил? - Сэм стукнул пальцем по странице дневника. - Я открыл клетку Люцифера. Землетрясения погубили сотни тысяч людей: магнитудой семь и шесть десятых в Портленде, восемь и одна - столько жертв, и всё из-за меня.

\- А остальная часть планеты жива благодаря тебе! Ты его выпустил, но ты его и снова запер. Ты провел с ним полтора года. Сто восемьдесят лет в аду. Это почти свело тебя с ума. - Дин умолк, сжал переносицу и снова взглянул на Сэма. - На некоторое время и свело. Тебе повсюду мерещился Люцифер, слышался его голос. Ты достаточно натерпелся. Мы достаточно натерпелись.

\- Мне надо знать, что случилось. Я должен понимать почему… почему я делал все это.

\- Потому что думал, что поступаешь правильно. Ты всегда в это верил.

\- Этого недостаточно. Дин, ты должен рассказать мне все. Рассказать, что происходило после Стэнфорда. Я имею право знать.

У Дина сжались кулаки:  
\- Ты не отступишь, да?

\- Как бы я смог?

\- Ты не представляешь, что я готов отдать в иные дни, только бы все забыть.

\- Дин, пожалуйста.

Дин взял банку пива из упаковки со столика и вздохнул.

\- Отец пропал в октябре 2005, я приехал к тебе в Стэнфорд на следующий день после Хэллоуина…


End file.
